Family Affair
by Beckham7
Summary: Who killed Lucius Malfoy? Will Draco be able to fill the conditions to inherit his father's money? His cousin, Lucius II, is not about to let Draco inherit the Malfoy's fortune. Will Draco find a proper pure-blood wife?
1. Gone at last

"Dead, he is dead," confirmed Dr. Beetlehead, shaking his head. He looked sadly at the corpse lying in front of him, on a sumptuous bed. Dr. Beetlehead's magic medical devices were checking by themselves the man's pulse, breathing and cardiac rhythm but they detected nothing. Lucius Malfoy was dead.  
  
Half a dozen people were gathered around the doctor, in the Malfoys' master bedroom. Lucius Malfoy's sister named Linda and his brother-in-law, Marcus Burchester, were beside the doctor, who was sitting on the bed beside the corpse. Linda was retaining tears in her gray eyes. She was trying to smile to Marcus, a tall brown man, who had put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Linda's son, Lucius (he had inherited of his uncle's name), was kneeling in front of the bed, crying on the dead hand he was holding in his own. He had blond hair, as all the people in his mother's family. He did not seem to be scared of what people would think of him crying like that, at his age.  
  
Behind him was Crabbe, a friend of the late Lucius Malfoy. An extremely ugly house elf was standing beside him. Finally, Draco Malfoy was in a corner of the room, hands in his pockets, staring at the ground.  
  
Draco was now 17, and he would soon turn 18, on the 25th of August. He had graduated form Hogwarts with a lot of distinction (let's say Snape had «supported» him).Draco was now a very handsome young man. He still had his grayish blue eyes that had made so many girls dream. He had become tall and well built.  
  
But he was as wicked as he was good-looking.  
  
Some things never change.  
  
As soon as Dr. Beetlehead had pronounced the word "dead", everyone turned towards Draco, except Lucius II who was too busy weeping over his uncle's body. Nobody dared to say anything. At last, it was Burchester who walked towards his nephew and spoke first.  
  
"Son, he said solemnly, letting his hands literally fall on Draco's shoulders, I swear on my honor that Linda and I will always be there to help you whenever you need a parent's help."  
  
As he was speaking, Linda had joined him. "Yes, she added, whenever you need us, don't forget. And you can come visit us as often as you want."  
  
"Thanks, Aunt Linda," whispered Draco, and he hugged her. Crabbe, Dr. Beetlehead and the house elf all assembled themselves around Draco. I was funny to see how they all left the dead body to go see him. Moments ago, when there was hope that Lucius would live, they were all grouped around him. Now he had passed out, everybody left him to go comfort his son.  
  
"Is there anything we can do right now?" asked Dr. Beetlehead, as his instruments full of blood were wiping themselves on his white robes.  
  
"Yes," responded Draco, after a short pause. "I'd like to stay alone.with my father." He shivered slightly. Since the incident happened, it was the first time he pronounced the word "father".  
  
"Of course, sir," answered Dr. Beetlehead. He indicated with his head to M. and Mrs. Burchester and to M. Crabbe to follow him. He headed the group towards the door, followed closely by his levitating instruments. "I'll come back this afternoon with and Embalmer to get the body ready for the funerals," he added before leaving the room with Crabbe.  
  
Burchester ordered the house elf to go prepare coffee and told his wife to wait for him in the family room. He turned around as both left him and approached his son. "Lucius, we have to go," he said in a gentle but firm voice. "Draco wants to stay with his father."  
  
"He was my father too," sobbed Lucius standing up, ".my second father. And I am not Lucius, I am Lucius Malfoy II," he added throwing a last desperate look to his beloved uncle. His father escorted him to the door before closing it behind him, leaving Draco alone.  
  
Draco stuck his ear to the massive wooden door to make sure Burchester and Lucius had left. He heard them walking down the stairs. He turned around and looked at the dead body of his father. A not very reassuring smirk appeared on his lips as he whispered,  
  
"Dead.finally."  
  
*  
  
In the family room, M. and Mrs. Burchester, their son and Crabbe were drinking the delicious Colombian coffee that Bastard, the house elf, had prepared for them.  
  
"Everything just happened so fast," said Linda, staring at the interior of her cup as if she was expecting to see her brother's face in the brown smoking liquid.  
  
She was right, everything had happened really fast: a piercing scream, her brother found bleeding on the floor in his office, the panicking moments that had followed, the insupportable wait and.Lucius Malfoy's death.  
  
"And something else I don't understand, she continued, is why the murderer stabbed him and didn't simply use the Aveda Kedavra curse. Maybe, maybe it was a muggle who killed him!," she added, before gasping in horror and clapping her hand on her wide-open mouth. You have to know that for a Malfoy, being beaten in any way by a muggle was a dishonor for him and his family.  
  
"You know it can't be a muggle, his mansion is protected from muggle intrusions by a spell," replied Burchester. Even though he wasn't very affected by his brother-in law's death, he knew how his wife felt.  
  
Linda Malfoy had always admired her brother since she was born when Lucius was only five. He was the one who had taught her how to execute her first spells. They had always been in a perfect brother-sister relation until they each got married: Lucius' wife was jealous of the affection he devoted to his sister; and Lucius himself did not approve of Linda's husband because Burchester had a cousin of third or fourth degree whose mother was muggle-born. But they had still stayed very close friends.  
  
This was one of the reasons why everyone expected Lucius II and Draco to be best of friends. After all, they were the same age (except Lucius II was born about two months after his cousin), they were both from the same social class, and they looked so alike!  
  
Effectively, Lucius II was as good-looking, as blonde and as tall as Draco was. A perfect match? Not at all. Draco loathed Lucius II and Lucius II detested Draco.  
  
Draco hated his cousin partly because his father kept calling him "the second son he never had". He was sure that his father preferred Lucius II. And he was probably right. Lucius Malfoy was probably very flattered to have a nephew named after him. Draco had often been jealous of his cousin in his childhood for many different reasons, especially when Lucius II got to attend Durmstang and he had to go to Hogwarts because his overprotective mother did not want to know her little Draco too far away from her.  
  
But the main reason why Malfoy hated him was that they were so alike, inside and outside. It's not always easy to live with someone who thinks and acts just like you.  
  
In the family room, Lucius II was fixing an undetermined point in the air, thinking about something probably too obscure for us to understand. His eyes were red, just like his mother's. Crabbe seemed uncomfortable. He asked Bastard for more coffee. An unpleasant atmosphere reigned in the room, unlike the great joy that was filling Draco's heart at the same moment.  
  
*  
  
Outside, the end-of-June sun was as bright as it could be. Draco could not contain his joy. His father, assassinated! He would not have to suffer living with this horrible man anymore. And most of all, he would inherit of the Malfoys' fortune earlier than he would have ever wished. He would become millionaire before turning 18! This was the best day of his life.  
  
He was walking around the bedroom over and over again. He wanted to communicate his happiness to the whole world, he wanted everyone to envy his good fortune. It was one of those moments when you're so happy that you don't know what to do.  
  
Draco thought about all of the idiots downstairs, in the family room. They thought he was inconsolable about his father's death, little did they know. This was the moment Draco had been waiting for during all of his life, it was like the goal of his existence. Since he had become old enough to understand the value of money, the young Draco had always wondered when his detestable father would die at last, leaving his only son with most of his possessions, if not all. The thought of all the money he would inherit was the only reason why Draco had always respected his father and obeyed to him. If he had never answered back to his father even when he was being punished for something Lucius II had done, it was because he was thinking of the will his father would write.  
  
Looking at the corpse lying on the bed, he wondered who was the cause of his luck. He wondered who was the blessed person who had killed his father. Draco knew his father had a lot of enemies, especially in the Ministry of Magic, but who would have dared to kill Lucius Malfoy, one of the most influent wizards, and why would this person use a muggle weapon to commit this murder?  
  
He approached his father's dead body and spat on it in disgust. Of course, nothing happened.  
  
"That's it," said Draco, "shut up and go join my mother in the cemetery. Leave me the money."  
  
BIP! BIP!  
  
Draco nearly had a heart attack.  
  
Looking at his watch, he realized that it was already 2 o'clock in the afternoon. His father's bleeding body had been discovered in his office at noon.  
  
He had completely lost count of time. Remembering that Dr. Beetlehead would arrive soon with an Embalmer, Draco decided to join his relatives in the family room. As he was walking down the stairs, he modified his facial expression and took a grieved look.  
  
Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review!!!!! And tell me if there are any mistakes!!!!!  
  
Terri A.K.A. Shookie 


	2. Rest in peace you might

Disclaimer  
  
All the characters or settings that have appeared in the first 5 Harry Potter books belong to J.K.Rowling. The plot and the new characters belong to me.  
  
Chapter 2: Rest in peace you might  
  
"There he is," Burchester whispered to his wife as Draco entered the family room.  
  
"Poor child," answered Linda, watching her nephew sit down beside Lucius II on an emerald-green sofa. "I know how he's feeling," she added before sobbing once more in her white Handkerchief.  
  
Wizard's Handkerchiefs were very special, you never had to worry about washing them because they magically cleaned themselves after you blew your nose into them. They were also very useful when your nose was bleeding; moments after the bleeding stopped, the Handkerchief was white as snow.  
  
Burchester was about to comfort his wife when he heard a loud 'Bang' in the entrance hall. Lucius II was pulled out of his deep thoughts and Crabbe turned towards Draco, who ordered Bastard to go greet Dr. Beetlehead and the Embalmer who had just Apparated. Bastard left the room and Draco let his head fall into his hands. He was feeling a headache coming. He had always hated Embalmings.  
  
In the wizarding world, it was considered immoral to expose a dead body in a funeral house. As soon as a witch or wizard was dead, an Embalming took place to purify the corpse and it was buried in the family crypt as soon as possible.  
  
On the other hand, Draco couldn't wait for the moment that would follow the Embalming and the funerals: the reading of the will.  
  
Bastard reappeared and announced the visitors in his old, squeaky voice: "Dr. Beetlehead and Dr. MacDonwald, first class Embalmer." Everyone stood up. Dr Beetlehead, now in clean royal blue robes, entered the room, followed by the Embalmer.  
  
Dr. MacDonwald must have been in his forties. He was tall and red-haired but had no freckles. He had pale green eyes and thin lips. He was wearing white robes.  
  
The Embalmer's flaming red hair remembered Draco of the Weasleys and of Ron, that detestable freckle-faced boy who always was always following Harry Potter like an insignificant puppet. He tightened his fists. There had been a lot of incidents between the Weasley and the Malfoy families, especially because Lucius Malfoy said that Arthur Weasley, Ron's father, was dishonoring the whole wizard race by having a great interest for muggle objects.  
  
"Good morning M. Malfoy," said the Embalmer. Draco shook hands with him and presented him to the rest of the family.  
  
"Ahem," started Crabbe in his rough voice, "I'm really sorry but I have to go. Time has passed really fast and my wife has given me a list of things to go buy at Diagon Alley before coming back for supper."  
  
Yeah right, thought Draco. He was convinced Crabbe was inventing an excuse no to assist to the Embalming, and he would've liked to do the same.  
  
"It's fine," answered Draco. "We'll see you tomorrow for the funerals. Have a nice afternoon and say hi to your son for me. Bastaaaaard!"  
  
"Yes, sir?" replied the house-elf.  
  
"Bastard, go get Crabbe's hat. Now!" ordered Draco. Bastard started walking towards the entrance hall, but not fast enough for Draco, who kicked him in the bottom so hard that the poor house-elf landed three meters later and started running.  
  
No one in the room was shocked by what Draco had just done: for all wizards, especially for the Malfoys, house-elves were only little living things whose mission on earth was to serve wizards without being paid. Linda had offered Bastard to Draco for his first birthday. She had decided to name him Bastard because 'bastard' had been little Draco's first word. Draco's first word had happened when he was about six months old. Linda and Marcus Burchester had come to visit with their four-months-old child, Lucius II. The young Draco, fascinated by his cousin, had touched the baby's cheek with his finger, which Lucius II had grabbed and bitten with his gums. Draco had opened his mouth, and for the first time, a word had come out: "Bastaaaaaaad!"  
  
This event was captured forever on a magic picture that was laying somewhere in one of the Malfoys' family albums: a living picture showing two blonde babies: one closing his mouth over and over again on a chubby finger. This finger belonged to the other baby, whose lips kept moving, forming the word 'bastard'. **Note from the author: Share the moments, Share life**  
  
Bastard the house-elf reappeared with Crabbe's hat. Crabbe took it (without thanking the house-elf, of course) and left the room. A second 'Bang' was heard. He was gone.  
  
"Um, shall we go see the body?" asked Dr. MacDonwald. "This might be long, and I've got other appointments, so we should start now."  
  
"Yes, of course," replied Draco. He led the two doctors and his three relatives up the stairs and into the bedroom.  
  
As everyone took place around the bed, the Embalmer spoke once more:  
  
"Before I Embalm the body I have to make a Holocopy, since Lucius Malfoy's death was not natural."  
  
He rolled his sleeves and took a golden want out of his pocket.  
  
"Holocoporte Cadavrus!" he said, waving his wand. Suddenly, something that look like a ghost floated out of the corpse. It was an exact copy of Lucius Malfoy's dead body. The levitating soul floated to the other end of the room and lowered itself till it was lying on the ground. The ghost started materializing itself and what was air soon became flesh and bones.  
  
When a wizard's death was not natural, Embalmers had to make a Holocopy of the body so that authorities could examine it even after the real body was buried. This way, detectives would find what provoked the witch or wizard's death and, in case of a murder, they could find clues that would lead them to the murderer.  
  
The Embalmer took a deep breath and said, waving his wand:  
  
"You noble wizard who has died You have left for the eternal night. Let your eyes open once more And then close for eternity. Let your body be purified Let your body be stopped in time And rest in peace you might, Leave us all you might."  
  
Suddenly, a magical wind started blowing in the room. Draco's hair kept coming into his eyes. The corpse started floating just as the Holocopy had done. Then it starting swirling and turning like a clock's hand. The body was turning faster and faster and there was more and more wind. Dr. Beetlehead, Draco and his relatives here stuck on the wall opposite to the bed. The Emblamer was now under the levitating body, repeating the Embalming spell.  
  
"Let your eyes open once more, And then close for eternity."  
  
The corpse stopped turning and returned on the bed. Everyone gathered around it. All of a sudden, Lucius Malfoy opened his eyes. Draco felt goosebumps on his arms. He was sure that his father was staring at him with his cruel gray eyes. Then the eyes closed as fast as they had opened.  
  
"Let your body be purified Let your body be stopped in time."  
  
Apparently, nothing happened to the body, but Draco knew, as all wizards did, that the body was now frozen in time. It would never rot and would always stay on this 25th of June, at about half past two.  
  
"And rest in peace you might Leave us all you might."  
  
Draco was relieved. It was over. Now all that was left for him to do was to look sad at the funerals on the following day and then guess who would become millionaire? Him!  
  
"Now, Mr. Malfoy, comes the legislative part," said Dr. Macdonwald, pocketing his wand. "I'd like you to sign some papers and answer some questions, you know, the usual formailites."  
  
"Yes," answered Drago. He had already done the same thing with his father when his mother had died of pneumonia in winter.  
  
"Well.I think we should go know," said Linda. "We don't want to disturb you any longer."  
  
"You're not disturbing at all, Aunt Linda!" said Draco. "Bastard is in the kitchen, tell him to prepare you all a snack and wait for me downstairs. I'll join you as soon as I'm done."  
  
Linda and her husband left the room. Lucius II followed them but suddenly turned around, ran to the corpse, kissed its hand and ran out of the bedroom.  
  
"You may join us for the snack," Draco told Dr. Beetlehead.  
  
"I'd love too but I'm really sorry, I've got a tea party this afternoon and I'd better get ready," answered the short man. "Goodbye," he added, before Disapparating.  
  
The Embalmer had taken papers out of his robes. Draco made a deposition, signed papers, told him when he had learned his father's death, his father's state of health before the incident and answered to many other formal questions.  
  
"I have a last thing to ask you," said the Emblamer. "As you know, the ministry of magic will start tomorrow an investigation about your father's murder." Draco nodded and MacDonwald continued. "They need suspects to start working. All they know is that your father has been killed by a wizard with a muggle weapon. Did your father have any enemies that would've been able to commit this murder?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
Draco raised his eyes and looked at the Embalmer's flaming red hair.  
  
"Arthur Weasley, from the Department of Muggle Artifacts," he answered.  
  
****** Insane Person: I'm still waiting 4 your next chapter. Katchris: on se voit le 3 janvier! Kerbouchard: Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review! And tell me if there are any mistakes! Shookie 


	3. Lucius Malfoy's Will

Chapter 3: Lucius Malfoy's Will  
  
"Master, wake up!" said a squeaky voice.  
  
"Mmmm.."  
  
"Wake up, master, it's already 9 o'clock in the morning!" continued the squeaky voice.  
  
"What?" Draco opened his eyes and saw Bastard beside him. He jumped out of bed at once and Bastard gave him a dressing gown that he put on quickly. He ran out of his room and down the stairs, followed by the house-elf.  
  
"Sir, have you prepared your speech for the funeral?" Bastard asked timidly as they entered the dining room.  
  
Draco turned around at once. "This is none of your business! You stupid house-elf! Go prepare some breakfast and be careful not to bug me or you'll be punished." Malfoy was in a very bad mood. He had not prepared a speech and he had spent a very bad night. He had made a very unusual nightmare.  
  
At the beginning of his dream, he was in his father's room, alone, when suddenly his father opened his eyes and spat on him after a short pause. Lucius II popped out of his uncle's closet and started laughing at Draco, who pushed him. Then Lucius II started crying and knelt in front of the dead body, still weeping. Soon, he had cried so much that the water was leveled with Draco's chin. The corpse was floating. Draco now had to move his legs not to be immerged in the sea of tears. If there was one thing Draco was scared of, it was drowning, even though he could swim. The water level was getting higher and higher and soon it would reach the ceiling. Draco swam to the door to open it when suddenly he felt Lucius II's hand pulling him to the bottom of the room. Then Bastard appeared out of nowhere and threw a lifesaver to Draco, but it hit him right in the middle of the forehead. Feeling dizzy and tired, he let himself fall to the floor. Then he saw his father suddenly alive floating towards him with a knife. He raised his knife, with a cruel smile on his face and.Draco had waken up. It was two in the morning. Then he had fallen back asleep.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" he asked Bastard who was staring at him. "Go.now!!!" he roared.  
  
The little house elf ran out of the room and bumped into Lucius II who was entering the room. He was wearing black robes. Lucius II and his parents had decided to spend the night in the manor with Draco so that they would all go together to the funeral. Apparently Lucius II was already ready to leave. His hair was combed with a lot of gel. He looked really good.  
  
"Well, hello Draco," he said with a smirk on his face. "I hope you've slept well. I kept hearing weird noises in your room. You aren't scared of the dark, are you?"  
  
"Shut up, Lucius. I'm not the one who still had to keep the door of his room open to sleep until twelve years old," he answered.  
  
Lucius II blushed a little, but he wouldn't let go. "Maybe little Draco made a nightmare," he said in a very sarcastic voice.  
  
"The only thing that scares me is your face," replied Draco, annoyed.  
  
"I see you're in a bad hair day," continued Lucius II, approaching Draco who had not combed his hair yet. "What do who think of my robes?"  
  
"Very nice, where did you get them?" asked Draco sarcastically.  
  
"In your father's closet," responded his cousin with a big smile.  
  
"Take.them.off right now!" cried Draco. "I never gave you the permission to borrow them!" He had to control himself not to do anything violent.  
  
"Relax dude, I'm not a house-elf. And I don't need your bloody permission. Your good old dad would've given them to me anyway. He would have given me anything." As he was saying all this, Lucius II had approached his cousin and he was now almost whispering in his ear. "And I'm not borrowing these robes, I'm keeping them. I think they match my beautiful eyes - don't they?" he asked.  
  
Draco could not control himself anymore. He punched Lucius II in the face. His cousin fell on the floor. "How can you take his robes.you.you bastard!" he yelled.  
  
"Yes, sir?" said the house-elf, entering the room.  
  
"I-did-not-call-you-go-back-to-the-kitchen-right-now-you-freak-I'm-still- waiting-for-my-breakfast!"roared Draco. Once more, Bastard ran out of the room, this time really terrorized.  
  
Draco sighed and decided that he would go get ready before eating. He climbed back up the stairs and entered his private bathroom that was only accessible by his bedroom. He took his clothes off and went under the shower.  
  
As the warm water was pouring itself on his body, he thought about Bastard. His father had confiscated him Bastard at the end of his first year at Hogwarts because Slytherin had not won the house cup. Dobby had raised the young house-elf in the garden house until he had been set free because of that Potter boy when Draco was twelve. During the four following years, Bastard had lived alone in the dark and creepy garden house while an other house-elf named Muddy worked in the manor. Then Draco had got him back for his sweet sixteen and since then, the clumsy house-elf full of good intentions was at the service of the Malfoys.  
  
Draco walked out of the shower and put on clean black robes. He frowned, thinking of his father's robes being worn by his detestable cousin. What bothered him the most was that he had to admit his cousin was right: Lucius Malfoy would have given anything to his nephew. He shaved rapidly and combed his hair. He was about to put some gel on when he remembered that he had seen some in Lucius II's hair. He put the gel away. He hated when people told him that he looked like his cousin. Downstairs, Linda, Burchester and Lucius II had finished eating.  
  
After a rapid breakfast he led them to the garage and into his car, a blue sport car. There were about a dozen of other cars in the garage, which the Malfoys only used when they couldn't Apparate for some reason. Most of the time Draco paraded in one of his sports cars in front of the Burrow to provoke Ron and his father. In a corner of the garage were stacked half a dozen of broomsticks that belonged to Draco.  
  
He sat at the driver's place, with his cousin at his left and Linda and Burchester behind him. **Note of the author: Just in case you didn't know, in England, the driver's seat is at the right.** As he was driving to the wizard's cemetery, Draco was happy to realize that his cousin kept moving his jaw in an unusual way whenever he spoke. Once in a while. Linda sobbed in her Handkerchief. Lucius II was as calm as his father, making a great contrast with his tears of the previous day.  
  
The Malfoys could have Apparated to the cemetary, but in the wizarding world it was a tradition not to take the easiest way, Apparition, to go to a funeral, as a mark of respect to the deceased. Driving wasn't that difficult but it was way longer than Appartating.  
  
About ten minutes later, they arrived in front of a huge gate. Draco lowered his window, took his wand out of his pocket and tapped it on a little black metallic box at his right. The box turned once clockwise, and once counterclockwise. Then the gate opened slowly. Draco entered and parked his car. There were already a lot of other cars. Much of them were expensive. It was quarter to ten and the ceremony would start at 10 o'clock.  
  
The four Malfoys stepped out of the car and walked towards the group of wizards and witches gathered around the Malfoy family crypt. An old lady turned around and saw them.  
  
"There they are!" she cried. Everyone turned around and ran to greet the four Malfoys. There were people of all ages: babies, adults, teens, children and old people. All of them were from noble pure-blood families. There were a lot of important people from the Ministry of Magic. Draco looked at his feet, suddenly greatly interested by his black shoes.  
  
"My poor child!" said the old lady who had spotted him. She hugged him and kissed him. As soon as she had turned around, Draco wiped the saliva off his cheek. For about five minutes, people giving him their condolences submerged him. Then the wizards separated back into discussion groups and left him alone.  
  
He sat on a bench and started thinking about what he would say during his speech. After a minute of solitary brainstorming, he decided that he would fake being too shaken to speak. He stood up and went looking for his aunt Linda to ask her to improvise a speech. He accidentally bumped into a young witch who has long brown hair. The girl turned around. "Well, good morning dear," she said in a sweet voice. It was Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Draco couldn't say a word. His father's death had made him completely forget Pansy Parkinson. He had dumped her during the Hogwarts prom about a week ago. They had been going out for two years. He liked Pansy but when she had started to become fat and that she had had an eruption of zits on her cute face, he had become embarrassed be seen with her. And she was always talking about marriage. The only reason that had kept him staying with her was that she had a lot of money and offered him beautiful presents that his father would not buy for him. She was the one who had bought him his car (his father didn't like his son to drive muggle vehicles). As the end of the year was approaching, he had decided to end his relation with her before entering the adult world, not to risk his official reputation in the grown-up world.  
  
He had started by setting all of the Slytherin gang against her by starting rumors about her not being a pure-blood while acting with Pansy as if he still liked her. After the prom, he had told her that he wasn't ready to get engaged to a girl and that he would rather stay a friend. Pansy had slapped him before running to her dormitory with tears all over her face.  
  
Draco's father had been really angry with him when he heard of the couple's rupture. He was secretly hoping that Draco and Pansy would get married. He was a great friend of M. Parkinson.  
  
"He.hello Pansy," he finally said. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," she answered, "and I'd like to talk to you." She suddenly had a sad look on her face.  
  
They walked together till they were behind the crypt.  
  
"Listen," she started. "I thought about what you told me, and I think you're right. I should not have spoken of engagement this early in our relationship. And there are also a lot of things going on in my life so I don't really have time for a boyfriend. I'm starting college at the end of summer. And I have to help my family to stop a rumor about us. Some psycho freak from Hogwarts has started a rumor about my family not being pure- blood wizards and it has got to the ears of the parents of the students." Draco retained a smile as Pansy continued her story with tears in her eyes. "My father nearly lost his job at the ministry and my mothers keeps receiving insulting Howlers from the people she thought were her friends."  
  
"This is terrible," said Draco, trying to look concerned. He knew that if his father was still alive, he too would have rejected M. and Mrs. Parkinson even though they had been friends since Hogwarts and he would have approved of his son dumping Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"I hope we can still be good friends," she added, looking at him straight in the eye.  
  
"Of course," said Malfoy. "You know me, I'm not the type of guy to worry about other people's opinions."  
  
"Thank you, Draco. You're awesome." She hugged him and ran away.  
  
Great, thought Malfoy, feeling like his heart was ten times lighter. He found his aunt and she agreed to make the speech. At 10 o'clock, the speeches started. Then the body was brought into the family crypt. Lucius Malfoy's coffin was placed besides Narcissa's, and the crypt's doors were closed again. There was a snake carved on each of the two doors. An hour later, it was over.  
  
Then all of the people who were at the funeral went to the Malfoy manor for the Spinning of the Will. The fifty people gathered in the master bedroom and found Dr. MacDonwald waiting for them. He had moved the bed to the center of the room.  
  
"Sit down in a circle around the bed," he said. This was the first Spinning of the Will some of the witches and wizards were assisting to.  
  
When the circle was formed, the Embalmer took his golden wand out of his pocket and with the other hand he took Lucius Malfoy's wand that was lying on the bed. He stuck the two wands tip-to-tip and started singing:  
  
"Will, will, spinning of the will,  
  
Name the heirs of the dead you will.  
  
Round and round you shall spin,  
  
Pointing the people who shall win.  
  
Will, will, spinning of the will,  
  
Name the heirs of the dead you will.  
  
Will, will, written by the dead's hand,  
  
Come out of this wand I command.  
  
Will, will, spinning of the will,  
  
Name the heirs of the dead you will."  
  
As he was singing, Lucius Malfoy's wand had become gold as his own. When he stopped singing, there was a slightly uncomfortable silence in the room. A three-year-old boy started clapping. Fortunately, his skinny mother stopped him by pinching his chubby cheek.  
  
Lucius Malfoy's wand flew out of the Embalmer's hand and started spinning in the air, like its owner's body had did the previous day. Then it stopped and flew towards Draco, touching his chest. Everyone clapped as Draco joined the Embalmer at the center of the room. Then the wand continued flying around the room, touching the people that Lucius Malfoy had included in his will. When it came back in the Embalmer's hand, Draco was now accompanied by Lucius II, Linda, Marcus Burchester, Crabbe, Goyle (his two fellow Death Eaters), Mr. Parkinson, his daughter and the old witch who had spotted the Malfoy and the funeral.  
  
Most of the wizards in the room were surprised to see mudbloods - Pansy and her father - chosen to inherit. Then they remembered that Lucius Malfoy had died before the muggle origins of the Parkinsons had been discovered.  
  
Draco cleared his throat and said, "While we get things sorted with the will, you may all go wait for us downstairs. Bastard will serve you pumpkin juice and snacks so you won't starve before dinner." Draco's watch indicated a quarter to noon. All the people who had been sitting in a circle around the bed left the room.  
  
The Embalmer was now alone with the lucky people who were to inherit a part of the Malfoy fortune.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked Draco.  
  
"Yes, of course," replied Draco who couldn't stop smiling. "Follow me, the office is at the end of the corridor."  
  
The nine wizards followed Draco to the only part of the room that in which was found a muggle device. Effectively, on the desk in the office was a computer. Even in the wizarding world, wizards had to type their will in a muggle way because, in case of complications, the English government may need proper, non-magical documents. The computer only served for official documents as wills, birth certificates and other things like that.  
  
Draco felt goosebumps as he entered the office. After all, he was entering the room in which his father had been killed. And even though he was happy that his father had been murdered, he knew this meant that this place wasn't really secure.  
  
The Embalmer sat in front of the computer and turned it on as the nine other wizards gathered around him. They were quite intrigued by muggle technology. The Embalmer opened a document named "Lucius Malfoy's Will". A typed document appeared on the screen. All of a sudden, the Embalmer literally plunged his wand into the screen, firmly holding it with his hand not to let it completely go. A sinister voice, that resembled Lucius Malfoy's, said:  
  
"To Marlene Malfoy, my dear aunt, I give my ancient art pieces that are stored in a wooden chest in the attic. You can add them to your own collection." The Embalmer pulled his wand out of the computer and an old silver key fell from it. The old witch took it at once. She looked really pleased.  
  
Once the Embalmer's wand back into the screen, the voice said:  
  
"To Brutus Parkinson, my fellow friend from Hogwarts, I give a thousand Galleons and one of my cars, the black one from the 70's. I know it will awake memories in your heart. And to his sweet daughter, that Narcissa and I always loved as our own daughter, I give this necklace."  
  
As Dr. MacDonwald pulled the wand out of the computer, a pouch full of money, a car key and a necklace fell onto the keyboard. Mr. Parkinson grabbed his possessions and Pansy observed her beautiful necklace. It was an old-fashioned golden chain with a golden heart that opened in such a way that two pictures cut in the shape of a heart could be placed in it.  
  
"I love it!" she said. "Draco, I'm so sad I can't kiss your father to thank him," she added, her eyes a little wet.  
  
"You can kiss me instead!" said Lucius II, smiling in a malicious way.  
  
"Okay," laughed Pansy, and she kissed him on the cheek, blushing a little. If Mr. Parkinson had not been too busy weighing his pouch of Galleons in his hand, he would have been shocked by his daughter's attitude. Flirting wasn't very appropriate on a funeral day. Marcus Burchester was as calm as usual and Linda was blowing her nose once in a while in her Handkerchief.  
  
The Embalmer had already put his wand back into the computer, through the screen  
  
"To Crabbe and Goyle, my friends who have been loyal to me for better or for worse, I give each a thousand and five hundred Galleons."  
  
Two pouches fell from the computer. They were a little larger than Mr. Parkinson's, and he looked at them with a little envy in his eyes.  
  
"To Marcus Burchester I give all the Malfoy family albums and he can chose the books he wants form my personal library."  
  
An envelope fell onto the keyboard and Burchester rapidly put it in an interior pocket of his jacket.  
  
"To my dear sister Linda I give the Malfoy family jewels that are to be found in a locked closet in my room and Muddy, my spare house-elf."  
  
Linda pocketed a little golden key and papers signed by her brother that confirmed that Muddy now belonged to her.  
  
"To Lucius II, 'the second son I never had', I give two fifths of my fortune stored in Gringotts. I give the three other fifths to my only son, Draco."  
  
A big golden key fell from the computer and Lucius II seized it before Draco could.  
  
Draco was very deceived not to inherit the whole Malfoy fortune. After all, Lucius II wasn't even a Malfoy! Then he remembered that the computer had not mentioned the Malfoy manor yet.  
  
The voice from the computer spoke again.  
  
"Finally, I give to Draco the Malfoy manor, our villa in Spain and all of my other material possessions including my position at the Ministry of magic."  
  
Draco was smiling widely; he didn't care what the other people present in the room would think. But the computer spoke once more and this time the voice sounded a little different, as if there was a hint of irony behind each word it was saying.  
  
"Yet there is one condition for my son to inherit the possessions that I have just mentioned (this includes the three fifths of my money). He has to get married, or at least engaged, to a proper pure-blood witch before turning 18, this means before the 25th of August. If he is not able to fulfill this condition, all the things I promise him in my will go to his cousin, Lucius II."  
  
Special thanks to all people out there who review my story!  
  
Insane Person: I have a lot of fun making Draco a bastard. It's true that Draco being nice is strange. To be a bastard or not to be a bastard, that is the question. lol  
  
Remus-Is-Mine: Thanx a lot for your review. I'm happy you like the ideas in my story. You'll find out soon enough what happens to Arthus Weasley, but I think you'll have to wait a bit longer before you learn who killed Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter!!! 


End file.
